The USF-Moffitt Transdisciplinary Center to Address Cancer Health Disparities is submitting this revision application to support the establishment of a Center of Excellence for conducting Comparative Effectiveness Research for Eliminating Disparities (CERED). The USF Moffitt CERED will conduct a comparative effectiveness research project regarding informed decision making in prostate cancer screening. Prostate cancer represents an important cancer health disparity nationally and locally in our community. Medical organizations have uniformly called for informed, individualized decision making for prostate screening but it is unclear if this is currently taking place in usual medical care settings or whether alternative strategies would be more effective. The proposed study will yield important information to inform patients, providers, and medical organizations. In addition, the CERED will also build research infrastructure in Comparative Effectiveness Research leveraging existing strengths and current institutional efforts in this field. The revision application takes advantage of existing Center core activities to educate our community about comparative effectiveness research in health disparities and to invite their participation, and to increase the number of qualified researchers in this field. The proposed CERED research project provides an opportunity to promote accrual into studies supported by the parent P20 initiative and to provide biologic specimens to support comparative effectiveness studies targeting health disparities more broadly. The Moffitt Cancer Center has an extensive infrastructure in bio-specimen banking (Total Cancer Care(r)) and an expanding infrastructure in comparative effectiveness research. A paucity of bio-specimens from minority populations, however, limits the effectiveness of this infrastructure to address health disparities questions. The revision application activities are thus intended to strengthen the ability of the institutions to engage in meaningful comparative effectiveness research targeting health disparities.